


is that my bra?

by peraltiagoisland



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, just dumping it here, this is from ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagoisland/pseuds/peraltiagoisland
Summary: After Jake and Gina swap apartments, Amy finds her bra in a box containing stuff from what used to be Jake's apartment at a housewarming party.





	is that my bra?

After Jake and Gina had swapped apartments, Jake decided to have a small housewarming party in which he invited most of the detective squad. Plus Gina, of course.

And obviously, Jake being Jake, this housewarming party was actually a disguise for a Help-Jake-Unpack-His-Stuff-And-Arrange-Them-Nicely-Around-The-House-Because-He’s-Not-Sure-How-To party.

“This party sucks.” Gina complained as she sat on Jake’s massage chair. “You’re using all of us for free manual labor.”

“Gina, you haven’t done anything since you got here.” Jake pointed out as he put down a cardboard box.

“I know, but I still want to complain about the injustice.” She reached forward anyway, grabbing the box and opening it. Not that she was trying to help, she was just curious to see what a box saying ‘Not Mine’ contained, the kleptomaniac in her rising like a strong and beautiful falcon.

The first thing that peeked out of the box was a bra. And not just any bra, it was made with pretty red lace and if owned by Gina, would’ve been classified under her ‘Fancy but Sexy’ underwear drawer.

“Nice,” Gina chuckled.

Just then, Rosa walked by with a bulky cardboard box and took interest in the scene that was unfolding before her.

“What’s going on? Does Jake wear bras?” She asked, grabbing the bra from Gina. “Looks good- but it’s at least four cup sizes too big for you. Unless you plan to stuff.”

“It’s not mine.” Jake explained. “I got drunk once and hooked up with this girl. Like, mad drunk. When I woke up, I was in this motel room. Lying on the floor, and  _crazy_  hungover. I only saw some lady lying on the bed, and I couldn’t see her face. All I know is that she had dark brown hair. Long and shiny. Although that could’ve been the hangover. Anyway, I didn’t bother to take a closer look. I just grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to freshen up. When I came out, the girl was already gone. And all she had left behind was her bra. It’s been like a year and I still don’t know who it belongs to.” He sighed. “I tried checking with the motel, but the room was booked under my name, and their security cameras weren’t even working properly. I can’t for the life of me remember what happened that night.”

“Why are you even looking for her?” Rosa asked skeptically. “It’s not like she’s the love of your life or anything. Just throw the bra away and move on.”

Jake shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just- I’ve never slept with someone and not known who it was. It eats away at me sometimes. I see a girl on the street that looks vaguely familiar at times and think- is that her? Until I realize it’s just someone that looks like Taylor Swift.”

“It would be really cool if your mystery girl _was_ Taylor Swift.” Gina said. “ _Impossible and would never happen_  because she’s way out of your league, but would be pretty cool.”

Jake grinned. “Are you kidding me? That would be  _amazing._ ”

“What are you guys doing?” Amy asked as she walked by, carrying a cardboard box and a list that she had crafted to help keep track of things whilst they helped Jake move in. “We still haven’t unpacked half of Jake’s stuff.”

“Oh, sorry Ames.” Jake apologized. “We were just looking at-”

Amy’s eyes widened all of a sudden. “Wait. Is that… is that my bra?”

And then Jake felt like all the breath had been sucked out from his throat. He couldn’t breathe, and he was just frozen there.

Gina and Rosa, on the other hand, were laughing their heads off.

“Let’s go set up Jake’s bedroom.” Gina suggested to Rosa. “If the kid plays his cards right, he might be needing it tonight.”


End file.
